


It Feels Like There’s Oceans Between Us

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Care-Takers, Exogol, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Longing, Nightmares, Rey’s on a rescue mission, The Ancient Jedi Texts, World Between Worlds, force connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: Rey is suffering after the loss of Ben Solo on Exogol, she withdraws into herself and away from the Resistance as the hunt for the last pockets of First Order ships and generals begins.She only opens up to Chewie and BB-8 guards her day and night, monitoring for yet another nightmare. Rey is unable to move forward, until one night she meets Ben in some new realm, filled with ancient mystically doorways.The pair reunite and talk about the events of Exogol, the possibility of Ben coming back from this place and what Rey would need to do to find him.Rey then dives into research and meditation to find the correct gateway in the Force she will need to rescue Ben from the World Between Worlds. And it will lead her back to a familiar and frightening place ....
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Since You Left Feels Like A Waste On Me

Tatooine - 35 ABY 

Rey turns away from the binary sunsets and heads towards the Falcon once more. This was merely a pit stop on her journey. After the Battle of Exogol, the Resistance and the galaxy rejoiced for a brief period before reality set in again. Yes, that major battle had been won but the war wasn’t over by a long shot - remnants of the First Order still survived across the galaxy. And if they’re allowed to escape and slip away once more into the darkest parts of the known universe, then in a generations time history will be repeating itself once more. 

Poe and Finn as Co-Generals alongside Rose, Kaydel and the other senior commanders of the Resistance quickly began to call in more supporters and allies to set up a galaxy wide taskforce to track down and destroy or capture these remaining First Order loyalists. It was the best plan of action, Rey wholeheartedly agrees with the plan - but she can’t be a part of it. At least not yet. Rey had other pressing matters that need her attention, and she cannot rest until things are set right. 

Since Ben Solo had vanished from her grasp on Exogol, Rey had truly been haunted, she awakens screaming and sobbing for Ben to “Come back, please don’t leave me alone again”. And immediately she is taken back to that night where they stood together, and Ben lost his life to save her own. It also takes her back to the memory of begging her parents not to leave her on Jakku - which makes her cry even more. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right - this isn’t what the force had in store for them. Rey knows that in her soul.

In many ways Rey had become a ghost at the Ajin Kloss base, she no longer ate in the canteen, preferring to take her meal alone in her quarters or on the Falcon. She had burned her bloodied and soot covered clothes shortly after returning from Exogol in Luke’s ancient X-Wing, and had taken to wearing a grey set similar to traditional Jedi robes of the Republic era. And at night when no one could see her, Rey wore a torn and laughably oversized black undershirt to bed. 

It still smelled of him, of Ben and it let her closer to him when she needed it most, in the darkness of the night. Rey had also stopped coming to command meetings after the first week post battle - she stopped talking to Finn, Poe and Rose - not because that had done anything wrong. But their positivity and joy made her soul ache even more. She didn’t feel ready or able to share everything about Exogol, everything about Ben and her relationship with him with them yet. 

Chewie was the only one she felt able to be around, she opened up to him about Ben, and the old Wookie had roared in pain and regret, over the story he’d believed about Ben’s fall to the darkness. The one Han and Leia had also believed until the end, the fact that Luke had lied to them, and because of Snoke’s manipulations that Ben had felt unable to go home or come to them on the Falcon. His godson had been alone and had felt without a soul to turn too.

Chewie also cried for his friend Rey, who was strong and pure of heart, like the General who became her master. Who as Rey explained to him had herself had given the last of her life force to reach out to her son, Little Ben and ask him one final time to come home, to come back to the light. Ben had then given his life to bring Rey back from the dead, their bond torn apart by this act, and Rey had been left alone once again - no master to guide her along the next step in her journey, and no bond mate to walk the path with. 

And he could see that her warm and beautiful spirit was fading more every passing day, the Wookie felt at a loss to help her - what she needed was from Ben to come back, for the other half of soul to return to her. But how could such a thing possibly be done ?? 

Poor BB-8 has taken to staying in her quarters to watch over her overnight, he won’t disclose if this is his own plan, or he has been asked to do it be command. Rey’s crestfallenness was plain for everyone to see, but since they believed it to be so ‘Jedi/Force’ thing almost everyone chose to ignore it. The war effort was more important then one young woman’s feelings. Which many chalked up to the loss of General Organa, who had been training her in the ways of the force. To much of the Resistance, the Force was a dangerous, mysterious and strange entity of the galaxy, with place in fairy-tales and history books then in the governance and protection of the New Republic.

Every night BB-8 set himself on low power mode to charge overnight - but made sure to set his security sensors on high. In case Rey had another nightmare, he promised himself that he’d always be there for Rey to help her and protect her. She’d saved him from the Junkers of Jakku and left everything she’d known behind to help him complete his mission. And even though BB-8 doesn’t have any idea what Rey is going to do going forward - he swears on to the Maker that he’ll be by her side for all of it. 

Rey was pulled out of her sorrow, following one particularly enlightening dream, not her usual nightmare but something that filled her soul with hope and joy. Rey finds herself in the centre of a huge, seemly never ending space - which was the colour of deep space and just as cold. Rey turned to her left and saw a huge mirror or doorway which appeared to be be suspended in the air, Rey circles round it and sees that the doorway is paper thin and mystical. The edge of the doorway is adorned with ancient writing - which is familiar to Rey thanks to the Jedi texts she’d ‘borrowed’ from Ahch-To. 

Rey is bewildered as to why she’s been brought her - she can tell instantly that this is no normal dream, that this is the Force calling to her and trying to communicate something vitally important. She tries to focus on the text above her and Rey begins to try deciphering it, silently thanking 3PO for those painfully slow lessons he given her. Suddenly a bone-chilling breeze passes over Rey - and she knows she’s not alone here. 

She instinctively reaches for her lightsabers - she still has both master Luke’s and General Leia’s, she ignites them and assumes the Jar'Kai saber stance. Rey does this instinctively and automatically, she’s only studied this form and never used it - but in this moment it is second nature to her. 

Rey turns to face her new companion in this strange place, and in the centre of the path before her a tall person turns to face her in turn. The face staring at her is the one she’s seen every times she’s closed her eyes in the past few months. And many times before that since the Battle of Crait. Ben Solo is standing there before her, exactly the way she’d seen him on Exogol. Covered in blood, bruises and dirt, his scar healed and replaced by a busted lip and fresh black eye. His beautiful wavy hair is matted with blood and sweat, and he’s not wearing a shirt. 

Rey brushes that small fact from her mind, she can’t believe that he’s here - Ben’s standing before her and he’s ok, he’s alive. Rey feels the very gravity of her body shift once again, she feels herself become lighter and warmer. A bright smile spreads across her face and she feels a quick flow of silent tears flow down her cheeks. The Ben before her grins that beautiful grin down at her and he takes large strides towards her. 

Rey drops the sabers and rushes towards him too, and she slams into his strong solid form. Ben leans down and pulls her up towards him, he runs his hand through her soft chestnut waves and rest his head against Rey’s. After a brief moment of silence Ben sets Rey down on the ground and grips her shoulders with his powerful hands and still smiling at her says one short sentence. 

“Hello Rey, it’s good to see you again Sweetheart”. Rey’s heart swells at this term of endearment, she’d heard it before in dreams throughout her childhood, but never in reality and Rey pauses to consider that once again this isn’t reality, this isn’t a dream either - it’s something else, something new. 

Rey is speechless and searching for words as she looks up at Ben, all the pain and loneliness she’d felt flows away like water down a stream. She laughs softly and shakes her head ... and a series of questions fly out of her in quick succession. 

“How are you here ?”

“I saw you die Ben, I felt you leave”

“What is this place?”

“Are you a memory ?, if so please leave - I can’t take anymore pain”

Ben takes every question in and forms his responses, he takes her hand - finally touching eachother in peace after so long. Ben motions for her to walk with him. She obliges and they walk along the lit walkway passing more of the mystical doorways, he begins to answer her questions with consideration and care Rey can sense this through their bond - their bond it’s returned and more powerful then she’d ever felt before. 

“I’ll try to answer your questions in a logical order Sweetheart, that might be best” 

Rey nods in agreement “Yes that’s probably easiest Ben”. Ben grips her hand tighter and begins his tale. 

“Yes, I know what you saw on Exogol and I did fade away, I don’t think I died as such I passed into the Force but didn’t become one with it - the same way my mother and Luke did. If that makes sense”. Rey considers this and nods for him to continue, the pair keep walking the path past more of the doorways and across different intersections within this mysterious place. 

“Anyway the last thing I saw in Exogol was you looking down at me, and it was like I’d just fallen asleep, and instantly I woke up here. And I was cold and alone - I tried to reach out for you but felt nothing at all. Only the darkness, I felt a voice calling out to me and I’ve been following it ever since . It was calling me to the doorway you came though I think”. 

Rey tries to process what Ben’s just said, so he vanished on Exogol, didn’t die ‘exactly’ and ended up here, wherever this place is. Ben smiles shyly at her and keeps go with his story.

“And to answer your question about where we are, I can only give you my guess - I read about a place like this in the ancient Jedi texts Skywalker kept at the temple. They were amongst his prized possessions - trying to rebuild a flawed and narrow minded order that couldn’t be fixed”. 

Rey could feel the pain and residual anger that Ben held towards his uncle, who had wronged him and hurt him before compare. Rey squeezed his hand and lay her hand against his arm as they walked. Reminding him that she was there with him - that everything was in the past now. He is free of that. 

Ben leans down and gently kisses her forehead, he loves this feeling, the ease that comes with being near Rey, her light is intoxicating and joyful. And yet he senses the ache within her soul and he knows it all too well. For it’s the very same one he’s felt every single moment since he faded away from her hold on Exogol. He has been every bit as haunted as his bondmate - but he’d been totally alone in this place, searching for answers and explanations. 

Which can to him once he finally sat down and meditated, focusing on all his teaching from his various teachers - Skywalker, Snoke and by extension Sidious. Ben felt his stomach churn at this thought but pressed on to explain everything to Rey. 

“This place is known as the ‘World Between Worlds’ or the ‘Netherland of Being’, it is a special plane with the cosmic force - the doorways within this place connect all moments of time at once. Across time and space - those old texts describe this place as the Force of something of a ‘ribbon’ and this place allows force users to travel throughout the ribbon”. 

Rey vaguely recalls seeing mentions of such a place in some of the Jedi texts, a place beyond the the physical realm, beyond the living force itself. Rey only ever took it at face value - an ancient legend or theory. She never thought it to be true - but it’s that the true essence of the force - that so much of it is beyond comprehension and understanding, that those who try to manipulate it or dominate it end up corrupted or driven mad. As is the way of the Sith. But not this legend gave Rey hope - hope that she can be reunited with Ben. 

Rey pulled the pair to a halt and turns to face Ben, with her most serious expression plastered across her face. Now came the hardest questions of all, the ones that Rey prays with all her might that Ben can answer ... 

“So you’re not dead then, you’re stuck in this limbo of sorts ? So what does that mean exactly Ben ?” 

Ben grins at Rey once again and answers automatically and wholeheartedly “Yes love, I’m still alive, I didn’t join with the force as all force users do upon death - I can’t explain it. But I know I’m not dead. Yes as you put it I’m struck in this limbo - I can’t get back to the physical world alone it seems I’ve found some doors leading back to my life. But I’ve not been able to cross through ... I think you need two force users to perform the act”. 

Rey smiles in return and nods enthusiastically “Right tell me where to go Ben, where are the gateways, I’ll come and rescue you”. 

Ben smiles softly in return, but Rey feels a twinge of sadness pass through him, “Sweetheart, I’m sorry but I cannot tell you where the gateway to this place is. I have no clue. But I would say look at the old Jedi Texts, they’ll be the best place to start and meditate on this question too, the Force May provide you with the guidance you seek”. 

Ben quickly grabs Rey’s hand and pulls her against him, a look of heartache and fear on his face “But why would you risk your life for me once again Rey, I knew the consequences of my actions on Exogol and I’d do it again to bring you back. Why put that life in danger trying to bring me back ??”. 

Rey’s eyes are unreadable then as she looks up at Ben, and she sees their relationship flash before her eyes, Takodana, Starkiller, Ahch-To, the Supremacy, the many nights both tried to deny the bond, when they failed, Pasaana, Kimji, Ker Bif and Exogol. So much violence, pain and torment had passed between them. But so had understanding, acceptance, compassion, love and joy. 

They help the other person be the best version of themselves, Rey and Ben saw what others could not. The force joined them as a dyad long before they met beyond the boundaries of Maz’s Castle, they were joined even before Rey was born, the Force brought them together because they are perfect equals and truly belong by the others side. And that is why Rey knows immediately that she’ll travel to the ends of the galaxy and beyond to being Ben back to her. Back to the galaxy that owns him everything. 

Rey takes Ben’s hand and places it against her freckled cheek and leans into it, she holds it there and looks into his deep brown eyes and says “Because I’m returning the favour Ben. You promised me that you’d come back for me long long ago, and you did. So it’s my turn now. I promise I’ll find you even if it takes the rest of my life”. 

And with that the two force users lean in and kiss once more, this time it is filled with even more longing then before, but it is warmer and even more powerful. And when Rey and Ben pull back they feel the cosmic force hum around them, and they know this time together is coming to an end, but both are confident they’ll be back in each other’s arms soon enough.


	2. I’ll Never Let You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey continues to hunt for information to find Ben, she connects to the cosmic Force through a dream and finds her answer. 
> 
> BB-8 brings more members to the team for this mission, and Chewie whole-heartedly agrees to help her.
> 
> The Falcon heads to the planet Rey’s found the gateway on, and in the next chapter will see Rey enter the World Between Worlds and hopefully bring Ben home.

Ajin Kloss 

BB-8 is startled back into functioning by Rey’s abrupt awakening. The young Jedi shoots upright shouting one word and one word only “Ben”, BB-8 is confused as he watches his friend quickly scan the room as if to see if there’s another occupant. This has happened plenty of times whilst he has watched over Rey as she slept, but this time is different somehow. Rey begins to silently cry, as she realises she alone once more. BB-8 has seen Rey do this many mornings, but today is different - today Rey is smiling as she cries. Something has drastically changed, he may only be a droid but BB-8 senses the shift in Rey’s heart-rate and mood. As General Organa had once said to Rey “Never underestimate a droid”. 

Rey launches herself out of bed and into the fresher, something BB-8 acknowledges that Rey no longer did everyday, to be honest some days Rey didn’t even leave her bed, let alone her quarters.

BB-8 quickly tides whilst Rey uses the sonic shower and dresses. He does this every day, he pulls her standard issue blanket up the cot, pulls her boots into a neat pair beside the bed and calls for her breakfast. BB-8 knows Rey can do all this herself or even use the force for these tasks - but BB-8 likes to take care of his friend as much as possible. 

Rey appears just as BB-8 is about to answer the door to the attendant bringing her rations, “Thanks BB-8 I’ve got it don’t worry”. The little droid nods and beeps a happy reply. Rey gets her breakfast and cup of caf and quickly devours it before moving outside to her workbench. This is where she’d repaired the ‘Skywalker Saber’ and had discovered the information about Exogol in the Jedi texts, Rey can sense BB-8 hot on her heels and Rey automatically stoops down and removes the 5 leather bound tomes from the secured safe in her bench, Leia’s recommendation - just to be on the safe side. 

Rey settled herself in the comfy chair by her bench and began to pour over the volumes, BB-8 understood that she was looking for something very specific and that this is urgent work. He waits by her side as she moves from book to book and takes notes on her small, battered data pad, Rey pulls up numerous star charts dating as far back as the High Republic to the most recent ones the Resistance stole from the First Order database. BB-8 is very curious as to what Rey is searching for, he wants to help if possible. But Rey reassures the little droid not to worry, that everything is ok. 

Rey is engrossed in hunting through the books, she notes any mention of the ‘World Between Worlds’ and the ‘Cosmic Force’. She also jots down any mention of the Unknown Regions - a lot of which discusses Ahch-To and Exogol as almost mirror systems. Fuelled by the light and the dark sides of the force. The unique thing about Ahch-To is that whilst it is a planet fuelled by the light side of the force, it is home to the cave filled with powerful darkness. The cave that Rey visited to seek answers about her family. Exogol on the other hand is totally consumed by the dark.

The other thing that Rey makes sure to pay attention for is any mention of this ‘Dyad’ bond that exists between Ben and herself. The only other recorded possible Dyad bond was between Jedi Knights/brief Sith Bastila Shan and Revan during the time of the Old Republic. Everything else about this unique bond she shared, still shares with Ben is what Rey was able to piece together from what he told her above Kimji and what Sidious had stated in the Sith Citadel. 

“Two that are one” 

“A power like life itself” 

The energy of this connection had been able to heal Sidious’ clone from a decaying corpse into the fully fledged Sith Lord of the old Empire. So this bond is powerful, unique and unbreakable. Rey knows that and prays that their Dyad will help her to find Ben and bring him back, bring him home. 

After spending the whole day pouring over the texts, Rey’s eyes are failing to stay open. BB-8 alerted Rey that curfew was coming in 20 minutes so if she wanted to get dinner she’d need to go now. Rey agrees with her little droid friend, stores the Jedi texts away and heads out. 

Rey quickly stops by the canteen to pick up her evening rations and spots Finn, Rose, Poe and Kaydel at the usual table. All smiles and laughter - Rey smiles to herself remembering some happy evenings spent there with the gang, before everything changed, Leia, Exogol, Sidious .... Ben. The thought of her bondmate made her heart clench, as it always does. Rey decides to take her rations back to her rooms - maybe she can try to meditate afterwards and see if the force will connect her with Ben once more. She would like that very much. 

BB-8 glances to the group and then back at Rey as she departs once again, to be alone. The little droid understands that his friend has been extremely emotionally distressed after the events of Exogol and her battle against the ancient Sith Lord who once ruled the known galaxy. But something else is bothering Rey too, which is clearly related to this Ben person she keeps calling out to in her sleep. BB-8 has gathered enough data and observations of Rey to understand that’s she is trying to find ‘Ben’ and somehow these ancient Jedi texts are a part of this plan. 

Rey quickly returns to her rooms, eats her meal and prepares for bed, she takes a quick sonic shower to get rid of the sweat and grime that builds up daily due to the planet’s humid jungle. Once Rey is finished she slips on a large ratty black undershirt, the thing has dirt and burn holes on it. BB-8 once offered to take it to be cleaned and repaired, but Rey refused and got very upset at this suggestion, the droid never mentioned it again. It is clear that she is attached to the garment, but BB-8 can’t for the life of him figure out why. 

The night passes the same as any other, BB-8 on high security mode whilst charging his batteries, and Rey is tossing and turning in her cot. Muttering in her sleep “Ben .... Leia .... Han ... Luke ... Dyad ... Peace ... Ben”. In her dreams Rey finds herself in the centre of the care taker village on Ahch-To, she is surrounding by the aliens at work, the sound of Porg song and the sun shining down on her. For the first time in a long time, Rey feels at peace, but of course that would be a feeling too good to last. 

“Rey ..... Rey ..... Help Me ..... Please”. Rey feels a deep chill run through her bones as she hears a voice calling to her from the far side of the island. The site of the Dark Side cave - where she’d begged to see her parents .... and had seen only a shadow and then her own reflection. What could possibly be in that cave she’d want to find. But Rey finds herself running in the direction of the cave, because that voice is the one that’s haunted her dreams since that fateful day on Exogol. 

Rey is so fuelled by hope that she doesn’t even stop once she reaches the cave entrance. She simply dives into the lagoon, the voice continues to call to her as she swims towards the land. And once again Rey finds herself facing this mysterious, force-mirror. This time she isn’t scared, she is determined and knows exactly who she will see in this mirror now, Rey approaches the mirror and sets her palm upon it, closing her eyes she calms herself and opens herself to the force of the Island - both the dark and the light. 

“Let me see him, Ben Solo, please let me see him”. 

Rey keeps her eyes close silently hoping the Force will answer her prayers, and then suddenly she feels something press against her hand. Rey opens her eyes and sees a much larger hand, bruised and bloodied mirroring her own, her eyes travel upwards until she reaches Ben’s face. He is smiling down and her, eyes filled with unshed tears. 

“Hello scavenger, what took you do long ?” 

Rey smiles broadly and begins to laugh with joy which quickly turn into small sobs, “I can’t believe you’re here, I’ve come to rescue you Ben, we’re going home”. 

Ben’s smile weakens slightly and he rests his other hand against the glass surface, “Not yet sweetheart, but soon I promise. You need to wake up now ...”

And with his words the cave begins to collapse around Rey, the mirror slowly cracks and begins to crumble. Rey is shocked and terrified as the image of Ben disappears

“No please, it’s too soon, where can I find you Ben, I don’t know where to go ....”

The voice of Ben Solo rings out through the rumble of the cave, “Yes you do Rey, you know exactly where to go ... trust yourself and trust the force it will guide you as it always has”. 

Rey wakes up as she falls out of the cot, BB-8 automatically by her side inquiring if she’s alright. Once again Rey is sobbing as she pets the droids domed head. “Yes BB-8 I’m ok don’t worry”.   
She paused and closes her eyes, Rey centres herself and breathes slowly.

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me” Rey repeats this pray for a few minutes and listens to what the Force tells her. The World Between Worlds, gateways, places of great darkness - Exogol. Places of the light - the forgotten and former world of Ilum. And places of balance - Ahch-To, Lothal. All of these places have gateways to the great beyond to the Netherworld of Being. 

Rey focuses on her memories of Ben Solo, his joy when they held each other and briefly kissed before he faded in the World Between Worlds. His compassion and care for her, his connection to Han and Leia, the remorse, regret and pain of his childhood. Sidious, Snoke and all the monster who groomed and hurt him. She thinks of Ben’s life moulded and scared by those who came before him, just as hers has been. Rey focuses on the hope that their lives are far from over, they had been pawns in the battle of the Force for balance, it had taken everything from them. But now they could get it back. 

And when thinking of finding Ben she hears Porgs, crashing waves and the sound of wind-chimes. Yes ! The gateway she needs is on Ahch-To of course it would be the place where they first connected through the bond, where they’d very shared their pain and fears to each other and   
looked into each others souls. Rey had seen his conflict and put her faith in him. Which had paid off in the end. She needs to go to Ahch-To, and with that she launches herself off the floor and grabbed her bag, opening it and leaving it on the cot to pack in a few moments. Poor BB-8 is bewildered by what’s just happened Rey’s mood has completely changed to one of joy, enthusiasm and excitement, her heart is racing. BB-8 got a feeling deep in his circuits that they’ll be departing Ajin Kloss very soon indeed. 

Rey rushes into the fresher and has a shower, and fixes her hair into a simple bit-up-bit-down and secures it with ties. She Force pulls fresh clothes in from her room and dresses in a hurry. Dark grey cropped trousers, knee high dark brown Bantha boots (a gift from Leia), simple grey tunic and Rey styles her traditional wraps in new grey linens. And after quickly assessing herself in the small, stained and rusting mirror Rey moves into her rooms to begin packing for her trip. 

Rey’s not sure if or when she’ll be returning to this base, or to the Resistance for that matter. This had truly become her home, her friends are here, Leia had trained her here and even through she had not finished her Jedi training herself. Leia Organa was a great teacher and had shown Rey much more then Luke had during her time spent on Ahch-To. But Rey knows in her bones she’s not meant to stay here, just like she was never meant to stay on Jakku, the Force and the galaxy have more planned for her then simply being Poe and the Resistance leaderships propaganda poster girl, a walking deterrent for the remaining First Order to think of attacking the fledgling Galactic Republic. 

No she’s needed elsewhere now, but who knows she may return someday. And with that Rey goes to her drawers and collects all the clothes, trinkets and other possessions she has amassed since leaving Jakku and neatly packs them into her bags, her worn satchel taken for her journey to Ahch-To in search of Master Skywalker, and more recently she’d been given an old travel case of Leia’s. Rey also makes sure to fold and pack Ben’s old shirt too, there’s no way she’s leaving that behind.

In accordance with Leia Organa-Solo’s last will and testament, which was held on a data card within R2 and also witnessed by C-3PO. Rey was given all of Leia’s jewellery, clothing and family heirlooms, which were from her own research and information form 3PO a mixture of Alderaanian and Nabooian items. Rey like the others was given a personal holo-recording, explaining Leia’s choices. 

She cried silent tears as Leia expressed her joy and hope felt during Rey’s training, to see the light inside her student. Leia explained that she’d chosen Rey to take possession of her personal items “As I truly feel that you are a part of my family, one way or another. Now or in the future maybe, so it’s best you keep these for the future” and that last part leia smirked slightly, and Rey blushed reflexively. They had only spoken briefly about Ben since the battle of Crait, and Rey deeply regrets not explaining to Leia what happened at Luke’s temple, the demise of Snoke and also about the strength of her and Ben’s connection. But given Leia’s comment about Rey joining the family, Rey senses that her master may have known more then she let on. Or had had a vision of the future. 

In any case, Rey is honoured that her master trusted her to take care of such precious things, the last thing Rey places in the case makes her heart ache on sight. A data card, same as her own and the others, with Leia’s last recordings on them - only this one is addressed to Ben. Even as her health failed her and the future was unclear, Leia Organa-Solo never gave up hope for her son. Rey brushes away the last of her tears and closes the case. She grabs her newly constructed lightsaber and Han’s pistol and attach both to her belts, and Rey departs for the Falcon, making a quick stop to collect important items and the Jedi Texts from her work bench.

Rey boards the ship and puts her stuff in the captain’s quarters. BB-8 heads to the cockpit to put in the co-ordinates for the trip. Rey goes to find Chewie and prepares to gently wake him and explain the situation. She is surprised however to find two particular droids playing Dejarik along with her Wookie co-pilot. C-3PO turns towards her and shuffles over to give her a quick bow (he’d taken to doing that after Leia’s passing). 

“Greetings Mistress Rey, R2-D2 and myself would like to journey with you on your voyage.” 

R2 beeps in agreement and Rey glances at Chewbacca, the Wookie only shakes his head. “That’s great 3-PO but can I ask how you knew I was departing Ajin Kloss”. Rey is confused as to know that droids had found out, but her answer comes when both of them look towards BB-8 who has just rolled into the galley. 

“Mistress, BB-8 messaged us as you were packing, he was unsure where you are going and was worried you might need my translation and language skills and another Astromech’s skills. And quite frankly R2 and I are ready to retire from government and rebel activity”. Rey smiles at all 3 droids “I’m honoured to have you join us 3-PO, R2”. And with that Rey nods to Chewie who rises and pulls the young woman into a tight furry hug. 

He enquired if Rey is ok, to which Rey smiles and nods. “Yes I’m ok Chewie I promise, but I need to tell you what we’re going be doing. Because I’m going to bring him home, I’m going to find Ben”. Rey feels him tense for the briefest second before he pulls back, looking deep into Rey’s eyes and nods, and not saying anything the Wookie heads towards the cockpit and fires up the engines. 

Rey however can sense Chewie’s feelings, he is heartbroken and nervous about possibly seeing his godson again. Rey had told him everything after the Battle of Exogol, there was no-one else who she could talk about everything with. And Chewie had tried to console Rey in her grief. He had promised Han and the Princess when Ben was a baby that he’d do everything possible to help protect him, now he can keep this promise and help Rey bring him back. 

Soon enough the Falcon has cleared Ajin Kloss’ atmosphere and enter hyperspace. As the ship hurtles through space Rey sits before R2 and records messages to her friends to explain her sudden departure. She doesn’t say exactly what she’s doing - Rey simply says it’s Jedi business and that she may not be returning for time. She thanks them each in turn for their kindness, support and for making the Resistance a true home for her and being a beacon of hope and a bright future for the galaxy. 

Rey instructs R2 to transmit the message as soon as they exit hyperspace and to encrypt the transmission location so the Falcon can’t be tracked. She loves her friends dearly but she knows what would happen if they learned about he return of Ben Solo, everyone within the Resistance would still see Ben as the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. So this is how things must be. 

Rey fixes Chewie and herself some food as the ship flies through hyperspace, and the droids are all charging. She heads into the captains quarters and begins to freshen things up, with any luck Ben will be sleeping here soon, and her alongside him (that thought makes to Jedi Knight blush profusely). She digs around for some suitable clothing for Ben, if she remembers rightly the last time they’d spoken in the World Between Worlds he had been shirtless. Rey finds items which must have once been Han’s and picks some to take to him, and the rest she hangs alongside her own. 

Just as Rey finishes her task, Chewie calls through the intercom, they’re coming up on Ahch-To. Rey heads towards the cockpit and climbs into the Captain’s seat as the Falcon descends through the cloudy atmosphere of the planet and once again Rey is greeted by the sight of the island that she’d dreamed of for many years as a child on Jakku. And she gets an odd sense of deja vu, so much has changed since the last time they’d traveled here. But Rey is filled with just as much hope as she was then. 

It’s time to bring Ben Solo home ....


	3. Until I Wrap Myself Inside Your Arms, I Cannot Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and crew arrive on Ahch-To, 
> 
> Rey travel to the Cave with R2 and passes into the WBW,
> 
> Both Rey and Ben face temptation from their pasts, and must choose to stay in the present, 
> 
> The Dyad reunite and talk through a great many things, 
> 
> Feelings are shared, confessions made and kisses had, 
> 
> The pair travel back into the cave and share a poignant moment on a cliff top, 
> 
> A glimpse into the future of Rey of Jakku and Ben Solo, with some special visitors ...... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone who’s been reading this fic which was originally supposed to be a one shot 😂😂💕

Ahch-To Island 

Together Rey and Chewie bring the Falcon in to land, Rey leaves the cockpit and heads toward the captains quarters and grabs her satchel and dons her jacket. She heads through the galley and to the main gangway, which has already been opened and Rey is greeted by the sound of Porg song and the smell of ocean air. She descends and sees Chewie and all their droid companions waiting for her. 

C-3PO shuffles forward and quickly bows to Rey again, “Mistress Rey we would like to request that you take R2 with you for this mission. BB-8 and myself were not made with this terrain in mind and Chewbacca will stay here and monitor for any approaching ships and keep the engines ready”. 

“Ah” Rey thinks to herself, clearly the team made some decisions whilst she had been in the captain’s quarters. She smiles at her friends and nods towards R2, “Ok only if you’re sure”. The little silver and blue Astro droid bleeps excitedly at her and 3PO agrees with his counterpart “Yes Mistress have no worries R2 has survived the Invasion of Naboo, and 3 intergalactic wars in his lifetime, to quote R2 he’s ‘ready for anything’ ”. And with that the astromech engages his boosters and jets off towards the top of the ancient steps. Rey on the other hand will have to trek up them once more. 

Rey turns to Chewie and smiles “Looks like i’ll have to hurry to keep up with R2” she chuckles softly to try and hide the sudden wave of nerves and anxiety that washes over her. What if this doesn’t work, what if she can’t get to Ben. Would the force be so cruel as to show her the path to bringing him back, to deny them the chance to finally be together again. She hopes not, because if so Rey honestly doesn’t know what she’d do .... 

Chewie being very adept at picking up on his human friends emotions can feel her hesitation and fear, and without saying anything the Wookie once again pulls Rey into a tight hug and he pats her back. Rey smiles into Chewie’s sweet smelling fur and hugs him back. Once the two pull apart Rey smiles up at his encouraging and hopeful face. “No” Rey reassures herself “This will work, I just have to listen to the Force and my instincts - I can do this .... we can do this .... Ben and me together”. She nods at Chewie once more and heads up the Jedi Steps looking skywards to spot R2 waiting for her at the top. Just great Rey thinks - he could have given me a lift. 

Rey is exhausted and soaked in sweat by the time she reaches the top of the stairs, the Ahch-To climate may be much for hospitable than Jakku, Pasaana or Ajin Kloss. But the sun is still just as strong or merciless, R2 greets her and Rey nods to him stopping to take a long drink from her water bottle. 

The droid rolls over to her side and patiently waits for her to catch her breath, after a few short moments Rey’s ready to get moving. The pair moves through the valley basin and soon enough Rey can hear the Care Takers at work in the village. Given the location of their destination Rey and R2 are able to avoid passing through the village, much to Rey’s relief. Even though she’s not been here for some time she vividly remembers the Ahch-To natives dislike for her. 

As the sun begins to set Rey and R2-D2 make it to the entrance of the Force cave that has been calling to Rey since the Falcon had landed. It was like a string had been pulling her to this place, whispers in her mind of the power the cave holds luring her back once more.

“Rey .... your destiny is within .... fulfil your mission .... give in to your desires”

Rey blocks these dark voices from her mind, she is stronger now then the last time she faced this place. She’s not someone searching for her family, her place in the galaxy. No, now she knows where and who she belongs with, who she was always meant to stand beside. And nothing, not even seductive, manipulative seeds of the dark side will stop her from achieving this. 

Rey leans forward and gases into the deep cove within the darkness, R2 rolls up beside her and he too leans forward to assess the next step in their path. 

“Beep, boo , Beeep” (which translates to “I can take you down there Rey”) 

Rey smiles at her friend and nods, yes not having to dive into the frigid water beneath them would be nice. She secures her satchel and takes hold of the droid as he lifts off from the ground and with boosters to max he begins to descend into the cave. Once inside Rey directs R2 to the mirrored surface and they land on the waters edge. 

It’s strange being back here Rey thinks as a shiver passes through her, R2 beeps in concern as he too feels the temperature within the cave drop. “Not worry, everything will be fine” she reassures him as she walks to face the mirror once again, like last time the surface is frozen over. Rey takes a deep breath in and focuses on what she wants to do, she closes her eyes and places her hand against it. 

“Please let me through, I need to find him .... Ben Solo .... please” 

Rey felt the air shift around her and she opened her eyes to find herself on the walk away from her dreams. The air was cold like she remembered and as she turned to take her surroundings in she knows that the Force had granted her wish. Or submitted to her will, and she has entered into the ‘World Between Worlds’. 

All around her are the portals/gateways inscribed with ancient words and passages, the entire space is as dark as space and there is absolute silence. Rey feels as if she is truly alone here, but she knows she is not. Because Ben is here, and now she must find him.

Rey centres herself and reaches out with her feelings to find the path she must take. She searches for that familiar and warming presence within the Force that belongs to Ben. Rey knows it as well as she knows her own, because it is just as much a part of her - the Dyad truly are one within the Force.

She smiles at the thought, all those years spent hoping for her family to return, to find where she belonged. And all along there was another soul within the galaxy craving the very same thing. The other half of her soul - Ben, and now nothing would ever tear them apart again.

Rey feels a strong pull from the East and she knows instantly that that is the path, she sets off running in that direction for that seems like forever. Until she skids to a halt in front of one of the gateways. She sees herself as a small child, happy in the galley of some small shipping vessel. There is a blond woman sitting behind her in soft blue robes, styling her hair in the three buns of her childhood - her mother. 

The woman is humming as she works, and little Rey is playing with a homemade doll of a Ewok, picked up during her family’s travels. Or as Rey now knows running from the darkness .... 

A soothing voice calls to her from the mirror, and the woman looks right into Rey’s eyes, and raises her hand towards her. "Rey sweetheart .... come to me, this time it will be different I promise we will stay together no matter what. We would never leave you behind to suffer and wait for us”. 

The voice of her mother triggers a long dormant part of her brain, she remembers her mother’s laugh, her smile, her sobs as she left Rey on Jakku and her scream as her husband was murdered. Rey feels tears roll down her cheeks. 

A voice on this side on her mirror whispers in her ear “`If you stayed with them, things would have been different you could have protected them Rey. Saved your parents, been a family. You have that chance now, go back, change things to be as you’ve always wanted. DO IT”. 

Rey senses the darkness trying to tempt her forward, yes this is want she’d always wanted to find her family. Rey rests her hand against the gateway for a brief second. Yes that had been her dream for years, but not anymore - the past can not be rewritten Rey knows that with certainty. 

And her belong is not in the past or changing what’s happened. She knows where she belongs now, and it’s by Ben’s side. In whatever form that takes, Rey welcomes it with open arms and no regrets. She turns from the gateway and continues on her path. 

Ben Solo sits in the centre of a gateway junction, all around him are doorways to his past, and that of his family. Ever since his ‘death’ on Exogol Ben has been haunted by these gateways, mirrors to key moments of his life. The death of his father, the night at Luke’s temple, the ‘Napkin’ bombing of the senate and the day he killed Ren.

All of these doorways are a test of the World Between Worlds, Ben knows this, in a way it is the Force resting him now. Ben can’t be certain as to why, but maybe it is a test of his resolve, his commitment to the ‘light’, to the path he chose before his death. 

Rey ..... that is who truly what Ben had chosen, to stand with her, to help her defeat Sidious, and to walk this path with her. Who knew what was going to happen from that moment on ? He certainly didn’t nor did he care either. All Ben Solo knew within himself and his soul was that if he was wit Rey he was on the right path. 

And Ben Solo still believes that with all his heart, and he is filled with even more hope then before, now he knows that Rey is coming for him. He had sensed her anguish and grief over all that happen in the last days of the War, and many things that had happened before that, when they had connected. 

It break his heart to see her like that, like he had been himself so many times, and he wanted to take it all away. And soon hopefully he will be able to hold her once more and take some of her pain away. 

And that’s when he sensed her approaching from the East, Ben closed his eyes and focused on the bright light within the Force that is Rey. He could feel her breathing, the pounding of her feet against the walkways, her determination and hope growing as she got closer and closer. 

Until Ben could audibly hear Rey’s panting breathes and the sounds of her boots. Ben Solo stood and turned towards the sounds, and he fully gave himself into the hope and joy he’d held tight within his heart since he’d last seen her. 

Rey skidded to a halt once more, but not in front of another mirror, but at the sight of the flesh and blood person standing before her. The man who in so many ways has haunted her since the day they met. The man who’d been her adversary, her equal and her ally. Ben ..... 

After all this time, looking for him, and hunting for a way to get here, Rey is in that moment terrified of it all disappearing. Of being alone again .... her heart wouldn’t be able to bear it again. And she knows that Ben senses this, because like her he has silent tears running down his pale bruised face. 

Ben smiles at her softly, and filled with happiness, the way he did on Exogol. He takes a small step towards her and offers her his hand once again. Rey chuckles quietly and slowly walks to met him, and she gently places her small, scarred hand within his large one.

And the moment their hands touch, it’s like lightning pasts through the pair, it reminds Rey of a circuit being repaired or realigned. Ben laughs at this thought “Ever the scavenger, Sweetheart am I right ?”. Rey laughs too as Ben brushes a finger against her cheek to dry her tears. 

She truly can’t believe he’s here, that Ben is alive, Rey is speechless. “I can’t believe it either sweetheart,trust me I think the Force finally showed us Skywalker’s some mercy after generations of pain and sorrow”. And as if on cue the gateway behind them awakens and Rey hears the voice of Master Leia and Han. They are laughing and then she hears a Wookie chuckle, and then a baby squealing with joy as well. 

Ben smiles weakly at her and still holding her hand, he walks with her to the gateway. The sight that greats them is heartbreaking - a toddler Ben Solo is being thrown in the air and caught by Chewbacca as his parents watch and enjoy their son’s happiness. 

“You enjoying yourself Kid ?” 

“Yesss Dada !!!” 

“Chewie careful he doesn’t throw up on you !!”

“Sweetheart, trust me Chewie’s had worse then baby puke in that fur”

“Rawhhh, Awwhw” 

“What Chewie, that was one time and I told you someone spiked my drink” 

Rey glances up at Ben and sees him smiling at this memory, a happy moment he’d had with his family. He squeezes Rey hand and together they turn away from the past and walk to where Rey and dropped her satchel. She began to take items from it. A water canteen - which she automatically passes to Ben. 

He drains it almost instantly, he had not felt hunger or thirst since he woke up here. But now he most certainly is. Rey pulls a shirt and jacket from the bag too, and it’s in that moment that Ben realises that he’s still shirtless. It had been a big bizarre that the rest of his clothing had came with him, expect his shirt. But hey .... the Force works in mysterious ways right ?

Ben notices a hint of blush as Rey passes the garments to him, her eyes darting away just as they had the first time they’d found themselves in this situation during a Force bond. Ben chuckles to himself and quickly throws them on. Rey then closes the bag and throws it over her shoulder once more. The pair stand in silence for a brief moment - unsure of what to say to each other .... 

There’s so much they need to discuss, but there is time for that later. Rey holds her hand out to Ben who takes it and pulls her towards him in a flash. Rey finds herself pressed into his chest with Ben’s arms wrapped tightly around her form, his head resting against her shoulder. She feels a strange sense of deja vu, as if this has happened before, but she has no memory of it.

“Yes, I’ve held you like this once before, on Exogol. I climbed from the pit and found your body in the middle of the throne room. I’d felt your light snuffed out like a candle, and it was more then I could bear, I remember looking around that dark, cursed place begging for someone to help us. But there was no one, only us. So I held you close praying for you to come back”. 

Ben lifts his head from her shoulder and moves his hands until he’s holding her face gently between them. “Then I remembered what you’d done for me on Ker Bif, you saved me from dying from my wound”. Rey gently touched the spot where she’d run him through with his own lightsaber in a moment of blind rage and she felt a sharp pang of guilt.

Ben of course senses this and quickly presses his lips to her forehead, “That is in the past now Rey, do not let it trouble you. You healed me and you showed me how to heal you in turn, you know there are very few force users in history able to possess that skill”. 

Ben’s expression changes from support and comfort to one clouded with pain and memory “`I knew I’d give everything I had to bring you back. And I did so willingly Rey believe me, I would do it again if necessary”. 

Ben senses the question she has posed in her mind “Why ?”. And he simply pulls her face towards him and kisses her gently, and everything he wants to say is within that kiss. That she is everything to him, she made him realise that he still had hope within his heart even at the end. She had shown Ben there was still another path he could follow. She was the light within his heart, and his true equal in every way. How was he meant to go on without her !!. 

Billions of beings will spend their entire lives searching for what exists between Ben Solo and Rey of Jakku. Many will never find it, but they have and Ben will be eternally grateful that a white and orange BB unit made their paths cross on Takodana.

Rey pulls back from the kiss briefly to laugh at that fact, it is truly possible they’d never have meant if BB-8 hadn’t been captured by Teedoo near her AT-AT. Ben shakes his head, and kisses her again - this time it’s a deeper, longer kiss one filled with hope for the future and passion. 

“Oh trust me sweetheart, we’d have found each other eventually. I believe that”. Ben pulls away and still holding Rey’s hand he gestures in the direction she came. “Shall we get going Sweetheart” he says that term of endearment with a broad grin plastered across his face, which makes Rey’s heart fill with happiness. 

It’s the same look he had just after their kiss on Exogol and Rey can’t wait to see that look everyday from now on. She smiles up at Ben in return and nods “Sure Solo, let’s get out of here, we’ve got people waiting for us”. 

The Dyad pair walk back though the World Between Worlds discussing the events of the galaxy since Exogol, the forming of the Galactic Republic and the Resistance hunting the last pockets of First and Final Order supporters. Ben tells Rey of the gateways shown to him during his time here, the temptation he felt, and Rey tells him her experience seeing her much younger self and her mother, whom she had learned was called Viré. Having heard her father call to her in the past. 

Before long they had reached the doorway where Rey had come through, the lagoon within the cave visible from this side. Rey and Ben nod to each other still gripping the others hand firmly. And as one they place their palms on the mirror and close their eyes. And think of Ahch-To island. 

Once again Rey feels the air change around her and opens her eyes to find herself in the cave, glancing beside her she is relieved to see Ben standing right beside her. Rey is so overjoyed that she yanks him down to her and kisses him once more. She had worried that Ben would be unable to pass through the gateway, but thankfully her fear was unfounded and Ben was here, alive with her. 

Ben returned her kiss with enthusiasm, and after a while the two parted. He rested his hand against Rey’s cheek and kisses her on the forehead again, it’s a sweet, gentle gesture and one Rey could definitely get used to. 

And suddenly there’s a well-known noise from nearby. R2-D2 beeps in excitement and rushes over to them, he beeps many questions in Rey’s direction as he circles Ben in an assessing fashion. Before Ben can reintroduce himself, R2 is beeping excitedly about Master Solo being back. Rey pats the blue and silver dome of the Astro-droid and asks him to head back and tell the Falcon to prep for takeoff. 

R2 beeps happily and agrees with the command, he’s had enough of hanging around a dark creepy cave waiting for them to get back. And with that he beeps and lifts off flying out of the cave roof. 

“He couldn’t have given us each a lift out of here could he ?” Ben mutters to himself and Rey laughs, clearly Ben does take after his father in many many ways. Sarcasm especially. 

Together the pair climbed out of the cave, supporting one and other in the effort and Rey is surprised to see a early dawn sky of pink clouds above them. She’s been gone longer then she thought. Rey lifts herself from the ground and holds her hand out to Ben who happily takes it. 

Together they walk across the island to reach the Falcon, Ben is rightfully nervous about reuniting with Chewbacca. But Rey assures him that she’s explained everything to Chewie and though the Wookie is still grieving Han Solo and his other friends. He is happy about his nephew’s return to the light. 

And sure enough the instant the pair come into view Chewie throws down his bowcaster and jogs over to them. He pulls Rey into a quick sweet hug, and then turns to Ben. The Wookie tilts his head in assessment, cataloguing all the ways in which Ben had changed since the last time he truly laid eyes on him. Which hadn’t happened since before he’d been sent off to train with Luke. 

Chewie let out a small sad cry and then pulls Ben into a bone crushing hug, the ‘walking carpet’ as his mother lovingly referred to him as beings to cry and he hugs Ben Solo close. He tells Ben he’s so happy to see him, tells him he may never forgive him to the past but promises to love him and always have his back. 

“It’s what your parents would have wanted Ben, and I’ll give everything to ensure you have a happy life from now on”. 

Tears stream down young Solo’s face at his godfather’s words, and he throws himself at the Wookie just like he did as an infant. 

Rey watches the scene with tears in her eyes and smiles at the pair. After a time the two men finish their talk and Chewie heads back up the ramp to prep the Falcon for take-off. Ben looks around and spots Rey standing on the cliff edge, he approaches from behind and rests a hand on her shoulder, Rey turns to smile at him and she rests her back against his chest. 

Ben smiles down at her and wraps his arms around her, and together Rey of Jakku and Ben Solo watch the binary suns rise over the island. And for the both of them nothing has ever felt so right, standing there together - they are home, and not even the Force itself will ever tear them apart again. 

The force is now in balance, the galaxy has hopefully found a lasting peace. There are no more Sith, no more Jedi. The Dyad can rest and live in peace together on their own path ....... 

Years after that day, four children play in a grassy field surrounded by wildflowers. They are being watched over by their parents who each day truly remember to thank the Force and each other for the second chance at life they’re been given together. Hearing the laughter and joy of their children playing with an ancient R2 droid, and hearing their eldest taking a dialect lesson from 3PO not too far away in the homestead, reassures Rey and Ben that no day has ever been wasted and they have lived their lives to the fullest, which are still far from over. 

The Dyad bond is still strong to this day and grew even more powerful since leaving Ahch-To, together as one they sense a shift in the Force and turn to see the Force ghosts of Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker watching over them. The twins look at their apprentices and smiles before moving to watch the young Solo brood at play and study. Leia smiles happily whilst Luke shakes his head and chuckles. Force help the galaxy once they’re grown, with a scavenger mother and a smuggler/prince father who have unrivalled raw Force abilities they’re going to shake the stars .... 

The End


End file.
